Plug-on-plug holders or fastening members are generally used to provide a simple connection between two plugs, both securely and releasable. These known plug-on-plug holders or fastening members are required, in particular, in the vehicle industry. Additional components such as locking latches or the like are often used for this purpose. However, many of the known plug-on-plug holders or fastening members require additional parts which lead to a more complicated design and expensive manufacturing.